


Homecoming

by BWaves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Army Dad, Egbertcest, Father/Son Incest, Graduation, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/pseuds/BWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deployment was not unusual, the timing was always awful and John had seen too many of those 'surprising your kid in a box' videos to really think anything like that would happen for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Legit wrote this in less than two hours (not including editing)

One year ago he said “I promise I’ll make it to your graduation.” You hadn’t believed him, for good reason. There had been a time once where you spent a year and a half staying with your neighbor because of him.

So when graduation day came, and you were driving yourself to school to catch the bus to graduation you weren’t surprised. You were disappointed, yeah but you couldn’t bring yourself to be surprised. You drove yourself there, you got on the bus, and your peers chattered happily about what they were going to do afterwards, the parties their parents were throwing, all of that stuff, while you sat and stared out the window, turning your cap over in your hands and waiting.

“I have to wake up sooo early tomorrow! I mean I’m excited because yeah we’re going to Hawaii but like, they couldn’t have gotten us a flight tonight? Instead I gotta wake up at four ugh!”

It’s a lot of effort not to roll your eyes.

When you arrive at the event center in which graduation will be taking place there’s already a huge group of parents hanging out outside the doors, waiting to be allowed inside. You had been through the routine, there was a practice run a couple days ago, you knew how to do this and you knew how to fake your excitement despite knowing he won’t be there.

You sit in between two girls, Casey on one side and Amanda on the other. You knew them only because you shared a class with Casey and Amanda wouldn’t stop chatting you up during the practice.

You look around the crowd and know that your father will not be there. You could scan all you wanted, but you wouldn’t find him. You put on a good smile and there are speeches made, Amanda leans over to you at one point and says “There’s my dad!” in a soft, excited whisper, pointing to a man in the front right corner of the group of you. She waves a bit and he waves back, you sigh and she frowns.

“Oh. Right, sorry.” You hadn’t told her the extent of what was up, but among all of her annoying questions you’d ended up explaining to her that your parents were not attending your graduation.

She gets quiet after that, there’s a bit more talking before finally, finally they plan to end the agony and call up the first row. You nod to yourself, and take stock. It’ll be quick, you eye the stage and take a count, there’s the principal, and then four people after him. Five hands total, and then you go get your picture taken, and then you return to your seat, more speeches and then it’s over.

They call name after name and you watch until it’s your rows turn to stand and walk to the side of the stage where you will be called up one by one.

Casey gets called and your head is down, staring at the floor until it’s your turn. “Jonathan Nicholas Egbert” and you take a breath, walk up. You accept your diploma, shake hands with the principal, you move on. After him there’s a row of four people for you to shake hands with.

You shake the first, they congratulate you, you shake the second they congratulate you. The third is the same, the fourth is the same, and when your hand is taken again you’re surprised, you actually tune in.

The man before you is not, in fact, decked out in his finest suit like the previous people, in fact the various greens of his BDUs make him stand out and you’re surprised you didn’t notice sooner. Your head snaps up, and your father is smiling down at you, one hand holding yours and the other resting on your shoulder.

You jump, you crack the first real smile of the day and jump into his arms and he squeezes you around the middle and congratulates you. There are a lot of things you want to do to him, but you know you can’t so you settle for hugging him tightly until you finally relax enough to hear the group of people behind you cheering as they watch.

You pull away, and you don’t want to let him go, you don’t want to leave just to get your stupid picture taken you want to take him with you and you want him to take you home and hold you and tell you about what he did while he was gone.

He keeps an arm around your shaking shoulders, swipes his thumb across your wet cheek and guides you onward so that they can get on with it, he leads you down the steps so you can go and get your picture taken; though when they see how much of a mess you are they promise to give you some time to chill first.

Naturally your graduation picture is going to be fucked up by your puffy tear stained face because your dad decided to show up here instead of just being at home for you to find.

You breathe and he rubs your shoulders, he breathes with you and pets your hair, you hug him again and he holds you tightly.

You finally manage to calm down enough for your picture halfway through the W’s and by that point you tell them you can go last, it’s not a big deal.

You get your picture taken, this time with a genuine smile, and your dad hugs you one more time before sending you to rejoin the others.

You get to your seat and Amanda is grinning widely at you, even she looks like she had cried. She hugs you and you let her, putting an arm around her to show her you appreciate her caring that much.

Speeches are made, hats are thrown and eventually returned to people, and soon enough you’re running out the doors of the building back into your father’s arms and he just holds you again.

In the car you start crying again, just because you’re so happy to see him, you’re so happy he made it for you.

At home the mood changes.

At home there is no crowd of classmates watching you as you tackle him, grabbing his face and smashing yours against it. You miss, your lips landing on his cheek, right next to his nose, but he corrects you quickly, grabbing you and guiding you until he’s kissing you.

His hands move quickly after that, they drop to your waist and he pulls you close, he squeezes you just right and you moan into his mouth.

You don’t part again until you need to breathe, until you’re panting against his lips and linking your fingers together behind his head.

There is so much wrong with the situation. You both recognize that. How can you not? You know that you shouldn’t be kissing him, or letting him kiss you but something just fucking happened one day and it was just… Too good to stop.

You take some time to breathe, and he runs a hand through your hair. “We need to celebrate,” he says, smiling at you. “It’s not every day you graduate, right?” You nod, he runs his thumb over your chin and smiles at you. It’s so fatherly it actually snaps you out of your haze, you smile back, you laugh a little. You take a small step back and nod. “We’ll go wherever you like for dinner,” he says softly, and you nod.

“And the other thing? The one you promised?”

“Of course, John.” He pulls you in to kiss your forehead, and hugs you tightly again.

You spend the next few hours sitting around, cuddling, you ask him to tell you stories about his deployment and he tells you as much as he’s willing to. You don’t press him to tell you more than he wants to. When the time comes to head out for dinner, you put on something nice, and he changes into one of his better suits. You tug on his tie and kiss him, he holds you close until he decides it’s time to go. Best to beat the dinner rush.

Dinner is a well behaved affair. You put on your best ‘this is my father and nothing more’ attitude and it’s bought. It always is. No one knows. The waitress flirts with you, she winks and you smile at her, you flirt back. You wink at her and take a glance at your father. You can see the smug smirk he wears, but you aren’t going to falter, despite the distinct feeling of his leg brushing against yours, persistent, as if he wants to keep your attention. But you can tell, the look on his face gives away that he already knows he that he has all of it.

You get home full of good food and twitching with excitement. Your father takes off his coat and hangs it, you follow suit and then follow him as he walks up stairs, heading into his bedroom. He loosens his tie and he hangs it with the others. He turns back to you and you shudder at the look in his eyes.

Before he had left you’d still been seventeen, he had promised you that when you turned eighteen you would move on to the next level, he had promised that once you were of age that you would have sex. And you were now, you had originally had great images in your head of birthday sex, but his getting deployed again had ruined that one. At that point you didn’t have it in you to imagine any kind of sex, all you could think about was the possibility of getting that phone call.

But he’s back, and you’re eighteen and he’s guiding you by your hands toward his bed. You’re nervous, sure, but it will not be your first time, to your displeasure.

He pulls you in close to kiss you and you sink into it, you melt against him and he turns you around until he can push you into sitting on the bed. You’re perched on the edge as he leans down to kiss your forehead, cupping your cheeks and sighing against your skin.

He asks if you’re absolutely sure about this and you nod, shaky hands grabbing onto the front of his shirt and pulling him close. You lean back and he moves over you, kissing you against the bed.

It’s a slow coordinated dance of him unbuttoning the nice shirt you wore to dinner, he stands on his knees once it’s undone, tugging it out of your pants and brushing it open with his fingers. You reach up to take care of his and he takes your hands, kisses your knuckles and tells you to wait. He says “Be patient,” and you nod.

He drops to kiss your neck, softly his hands run up your bare sides and you shudder as he licks your neck, his thumbs trace shapes and he slowly pushes your shirt off. Once it’s slid past your fingers he pushes it aside, you watch it fall off the side of the bed and he kisses a trail down your chest. Once he reaches the edge of your pants, he stops, he sits up and he unbuttons his shirt.

He keeps it slow and this is the last thing you wanted him to take slow. You start squirming and you’re quite sure that he gets even slower when he notices. He smiles and kisses you until he’s finally able to shrug it off his shoulders and let it hang from his pants.

You reach up, run your fingers up his stomach, his abs. He holds still for your wandering eyes, and you push up, sitting on your elbow. He’s fit, a lot fitter than he used to be. You still remember when you were a kid and he was soft around the middle, before he joined the military. You remember the first time you really got a good look at his body after he’d been in for a couple years; he was strong, ripped if you do say so yourself.

You sigh again at how good he looks and he chuckles, taking your hands into his and smiling down at you.

“Shut up!” You can feel the blush burning on your cheeks. He softens his laugh and kisses you sweetly. A little too sweetly for what you want. “Fuck, come on, Dad, hurry up!” you whine. You hadn’t planned to, but it slips out, and he smiles at you. He tells you to be patient again and you shake your head at him, “No, please, I can handle it, Dad, just go faster, or something please!”

He laughs, but it’s that soft, fatherly laugh, like that time he caught you covered in flour when you were trying to get yourself a plate when you were seven.

He cups your cheek and rubs with his thumb. He seems to take your advice, though, because he goes for your pants next, he flicks open your belt easily and undoes the fastenings, tugging them down to reveal your boxers.

When you sit up and grab his pants he doesn’t stop you this time, you’re not as fast as he is, but you get it all undone soon enough. You are far too excited to settle with simply tugging his slacks out of the way, instead you grab both layers, the pants, the underwear, all of it. You want it gone, so you pull down and free your father from his clothes.

You have not, yet, seen your father’s cock. It was left up to mystery when he got that phone call, but now you’re getting a nice long look. You sigh and he smiles at you. His hands go back to your pants and he pulls them the rest of the way off. He tells you to lay down and you do, but your eyes are locked on him.

It’s quickly after that that he finishes undressing you and himself, he kisses your thighs and runs his hands up your stomach. He touches you softly, he leaves a mark on your collarbone like he likes and he nips and sucks at your skin down your chest until you’re shaking because you can’t handle it anymore, you need him.

You grab his shoulders, and push slightly, he pulls back to look down at you and he smiles. “Please,” is all you can manage to say, he sighs, kisses you, and slips away. He heads to the night stand, grabs lube and a condom and returns soon enough, motioning for you to move up the bed.

You push until your head is resting on the pillow and he climbs on with you, guiding your legs apart so he can settle between them.

He leans down, he pulls you into a deep kiss and he holds you close, he drags it out for so long. You’re pleasantly dizzy by the time he pulls away and is slicking up his fingers.

While you are no virgin in the conventional sense, you have never at any point had anything up your ass, so it’s going to be new. He tells you to breathe and you nod, taking a few deep breaths as he presses against your entrance with his fingers.

He doesn’t move very fast, he simply massages until he can slip in, he gently presses in and slides out just until you relax with a soft moan and then he adds a second. He spreads his fingers and stretches you out, he makes sure that you’re doing alright every now and then. He kisses you as he adds the third, and he finally picks up the pace when he feels you relax around all three digits.

He just thrusts in with his fingers, going a bit faster than he was, but it’s still a slow pace compared to what you imagined a number of times. You always liked the thought of him bending you over his desk and fucking you so hard there’s a dent in the wall afterwards, but this is fine. For now. Maybe eventually it will work up, he’ll be rougher, but for now you simply want to be close to him and slow means closer longer.

Your hands are holding his shoulders as he works his fingers in and out, until finally you think you’ve had enough. You murmur that you’re ready, you say “please Dad,” and he nods.

He kisses you again, a distraction as you hear him unwrap a condom and slip it on. You don’t bother to ask why he uses it, it’s safer, you figure.

He lubes up and guides the tip of his cock to your hole and he lightly strokes your dick as he presses in. The combined sensation has you moaning, wriggling just a bit. Your head falls to the side and you take in a deep breath like he’s always telling you to. He presses until you make a soft noise of discomfort, and he stops. He draws back, and then presses back in.

Gradually he works himself into you, just a bit at a time, you bite your lip once he stops and you can distinctly feel his body against you. He’s fully seated and you finally focus enough on him to hear his panting. He looks like he’s barely holding back, the way his eyes roam over your body, and his hands grip your thighs.

You swallow, you roll your hips and moan loudly for him, you want him to know you’re alright, that you’re not in pain. It seems to do the trick because his hands move to your hips and he starts moving, rocking back and forth, thrusting into you as you gasp and moan for him.

You don’t press for him to go faster. You watch his body as he moves, you grip the sheets with one hand as the pleasure builds. You finally look him in the eyes and he’s already staring at yours.

You roll your hips again, thrusting back against him and his head tilts back, his eyes fall closed. You hear him cuss and you do it again. A rhythm builds, you meet him halfway and the feeling of him inside you is almost overwhelming when you start to get close.

One hand strays, he drags it up your body to your cheek and he leans down to kiss you again. You love that he thinks to do it. He holds you close as his pace starts to pick up, he asks if you’re alright with him going a bit faster and you nod.

He sits up straight, gently grasps your hips and picks it up, thrusting into you until he hits the perfect angle and you see stars behind your eyelids when you close them. He groans lowly and rubs circles with his thumbs.

“Fuck, Dad, I’m getting close,” you breathe out soon enough and he nods, moves just a bit faster, encouraging you. You rock with him as best as you can, but soon enough you peak, the hand not gripping the sheets goes to cover your mouth and you moan into your palm as you come.

He slows when you get tight around him, he asks you if it’s alright for him to continue and you nod, biting your hand through the overstimulation as he keeps moving.

He doesn’t end up being too far behind, finishing just shortly after you and burying himself as he climaxes. You imagine that maybe that is why he wore the condom. But you don’t have the energy to ask.

You pant softly as he pulls out and slips off the used rubber. He takes it to the bathroom, tosses it into the bin, grabs a rag and returns to your side, pulling you close and kissing your forehead, your cheeks, your lips. He wipes your stomach clean and tosses the rag off the edge, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.

You cuddle up to him and take deep, deep breaths to try and calm your thumping heart. He tells you how good you did, and says that he loves you. You tell him you love him too, that you had missed him. He tells you he won’t be leaving anymore and you don’t believe him but you nod anyways.

He kisses you again and makes sure that you’re comfortable, he grabs a blanket to put over you and himself and he holds you close to his chest, rubbing your back as you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I take requests on my tumblr, bruhthatsgay.tumblr.com


End file.
